Nightmares
by GaLeShippingQueen
Summary: Levy is having horrible nightmares about everyone dying. Gajeel tries to help her but nothing seems to work, he and Lily take her to Porlyusica and find out something there are more to these dreams.
Ok, I will just warn you this part is very sad (for those of you who love sad stories look up the Fairy Tail OST and listen to Feelings to Save and Ultear, Time of Life while reading this.)

Edited By: MaybeI'mJustPervy (Ni-chan)

The sky was streaked a blood red. Ashes blew away in the howling wind. Fires consumed everything in sight.

The ground shook with every step of the dragons. Everyone shook with every roar.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried when she saw a dragon lumbering towards her. The beast released a roar before it struck the celestial mage. She didn't even have time to scream before death took her. "LUCY!" Wendy wailed, running over to her. The small dragon slayer's hands lit up blue, hoping to heal her friend, but it was too late for the blond. Wendy started to cry, blaming herself for her friend's death.

"Wendy!" Natsu ran over to her. He then saw Lucy's bloody corps sprawled on the ground. He fell to his knees and screamed. In rage, the fire dragon slayer stood up and was illuminated in flames. He turned to the dragon and attacked, hitting it with everything he had. Nothing happened. The dragon was unaffected; the only thing it did was make the dragon angry. It quickly grabbed Natsu with its claw and squeezed. Then Natsu was crush, and his body fell to the ground.

The little dragon slayer didn't dare watch. She only knew she was next. The last thing she heard was a loud roar as it all went red.

Levy couldn't bear to watch anymore, it was too painful. But she couldn't move, she couldn't cry for help. "Levy!" called a deep masculine voice. She heard footsteps coming towards her, and her small body was flipped over to meet crimson eyes struck with worry behind thick black spikes of hair. "Ga-Gajeel?" she whimpered. "Yeah, it's me, Shrimp. Are you okay?" Gajeel asked. He started coughing and spit some blood out of his mouth. "I don't know any more." Levy breathed. He gave the bluenette a concerned look and picked her up. "Come on, I need to get you some where safe." The dragon slayer limped and stumbled his way over to a pile of shambles and placed her under them as gently as he could before ducking in after her. He started to cough again, spitting up more blood and flinching in pain. Wincing, Gajeel held his side, stained dark with scarlet blood. "Gajeel… whe- where is Lily?" Levy asked noticing the missing exceed, Gajeel looked at Levy with sorrow, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned back into the pile of rubble until both of them were somewhat comfortable. Gajeel pressed her small head into his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist and shoulders. Cuddling into the hard muscles of his torso, the solid script mage brought he hips against his side, wrapping her arms around him. The iron dragon slayer held Levy close until she stopped shuddering, relishing the feeling of her against him. Her eyes were blank with sorrow. Levy felt like crying, but she didn't. After Jet and Droy died, she didn't cry. After Natsu, Lucy and Wendy died, she didn't cry, and it bothered her. She only felt like crying, but she didn't. "Gajeel…I'm scared." She whimpered. "I know its ok." He held her closer to him.

He started humming a song anyone in Fairy Tail knew. He rubbed her arm and let the song vibrate through his throat wordlessly. He started coughing harder, and more blood came out, but he kept humming and trying to comfort Levy. His voice became weaker and weaker with every minuet, Levy could hear it. Then he stopped and sucked his breath in harshly. "Levy" he coughed. Groaning frantic, he clutched her waist closer to him. "I just… I-I L-"he chocked and stopped breathing. His arm dropped off her shoulders and the crushing grip around her waist loosened. "Gajeel? Gajeel! GAJEEL!" Levy cried, "No! Come on, stay with me! Please! Gajeel!" After everything that happened, she finally cried. Tears fell from her eyes and she screamed his name. She hugged him as hard as she could, hope she could somehow bring him back to life. Suddenly a loud roar shook the earth. Levy knew what was coming. She fluttered his eyelids closed and whispered "Wait for me, Gajeel." And it all went red.

Levy woke up in a panic. She was covered in sweat and she face was drenched with tears. Her wrists were being held by something, but she couldn't see due to the darkness surrounding her. "Lily, turn on the light." A voice spoke. The light came on and Levy saw Gajeel's face, filled with concern. "Levy are you okay?" his red eyes gazed at her with such passion it made her want to melt in his arms, "yes I-I'm fine. It was just that nightmare again." She paused, "except this time it was worse. Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy all died too. Levy started crying "and the worst part is… I didn't cry! Gajeel! I didn't cry at all! I only felt like crying. It was awful!" she leaned on his chest and sobbed. He held her in his arms, just like he did in her dream, but this time he was warm and…. _Alive_.

Sad? yes or no? Also there will be another chapter later. And if you were wondering this is during a time when Gajeel and Levy are a couple. R&R


End file.
